Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
With the advancement of information technologies, there are increasing demands for display devices which are used as a medium that enables a user to access information. Accordingly, display devices such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Quantum Dot Display (QDD), and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), are widely used.
Such a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of subpixels, a driver for outputting a driving signal to drive the display panel, and a power supply unit for generating power to be supplied to the driver.
There are small-sized, medium-sized, and large-sized display devices. According to size, shape, and an application, it may be necessary to bend part of a display panel or part of a film connected to the display panel.
If there is a bending area on a display panel, it may add to difficulty to the attachment procedure. In addition, a crack in a signal line could occur, so it may be regarded a challenge of process control and quality control. Therefore, if the display panel has the bending area, there is a need of a design method by which difficulties in the attachment process or a crack in a signal line could be prevented.